1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of assembling optical systems with an optical package in advance, the optical package comprising a body that contains an integrated-circuit chip having an optical sensor.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, optical systems include an external ring into which an internal ring carrying an optical member, such as a lens, is screwed. The annular rear portion of the external ring of the optical system is fixed by adhesive bonding to the annular front portion of the body of the optical package in a position such that the optical axis of the optical member corresponds to the optical axis of the optical sensor of the chip.
In the current technique, when the above assembly operation has been carried out, the optical member is adjusted relative to the optical sensor of the chip by screwing and/or unscrewing the internal ring of the optical system. When the adjustment position is reached, liquid adhesive is deposited, by means of one or more needles, against the thread of the internal ring just in front of the external ring. This adhesive penetrates slightly between their threads. Next, ultraviolet light radiation is used to make this adhesive set and cure.